


Lifelong Friends

by sevarix



Series: Hand Holding Short Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar watch a pegasus make a lifelong friend.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Hand Holding Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197236
Kudos: 7





	Lifelong Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr blog!

Linhardt was on his way back to his room for a much needed nap when Caspar appeared before him, wearing his yelling face.

“Linhardt!” Caspar shouted, despite being directly in front of him. “You _gotta_ see this!”

He sighed, feeling an even greater need for a nap. “See _what,_ Caspar? And can this wait? I’m busy.”

“Of course it can’t wait!” Caspar grabbed Linhardt’s hand, nearly pulling him to the ground as he sprinted toward whatever it was he wanted to show Linhardt.

“Caspar, I--” Linhardt froze when he saw it.

A small pegasus, likely only a few months old, stood on the edge of the cathedral’s roof, about to take its first flight. Linhardt gazed at it, completely enthralled. Caspar was right; to see such a thing absolutely _could not_ wait.

Linhardt watched as it stretched its wings, which appeared almost too large for its body. Then it began flapping rapidly until its feet no longer touched the roof of the cathedral.

It was then Linhardt noticed an adult pegasus soaring in circles above it. Likely its parent, or even a sibling. They were intelligent animals, after all, and were even known to make lifelong friends. Perhaps if it wasn’t its parent, the juvenile pegasus was about to make such a friend.

After gaining even more height, the tiny pegasus left the roof. It struggled, clearly not sure how to use its wings in such a way, but before it fell, the adult pegasus swooped beneath it, dampening its fall. Then the adult moved the young pegasus back to the roof for it to try once more.

“Did you see that Linhardt?!” Caspar shouted once more. “That was _amazing!_ ”

“They really are incredible creatures,” Linhardt commented. “Always so ready to be there for each other.”

Caspar nodded. “Yeah! Just like us, right? You look out for me, and I look out for you!”

It was then Linhardt realized Caspar was still holding his hand, not in an intimate way, but in a way that went along with his words; they were, and would always be there for each other. He smiled. “Yeah. Lifelong friends.”


End file.
